


we're feelin' alive all over again

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, James Rogers - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: the war was over, and he was finally home
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	we're feelin' alive all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I had been meaning to write but just haven't gotten the time 
> 
> Title was taken from "First Time" by Lifehouse and story was inspired by evanzski edit https://evanzski.tumblr.com/post/186827584549/steve-natasha-au-series-so-they-got-a-life
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

_ “I think we both need to get a life.” _

_ “You first.” _

That was the one conversation Steve had with Natasha that still echoed in his mind.

*****

Eyes start to flutter as the light of the sun becomes a bit harsher and starts to pierce through the blinds. The warmth disturbing the peaceful slumber the blonde was having. He groaned as he got up, sitting on the edge of his bed, he lets out a yawn and stretches his body. His hand carding through his longer locks and then scratching his beard. He reaches for a pair of boxers off the floor and then heads over to the dresser and snatches a pair of cargo shorts, as it was starting to get warmer with summer coming soon. His blue eyes fell upon a wedding photo and smiled at his gorgeous wife. Gently Steve picks up the picture and looks at it with love in his eyes. It was one of the happiest days of his life. Carefully, Steve places it back on the dresser and heads downstairs. 

He walks to the kitchen and spots a note left by his wife on the table.

_ Left you some eggs, bacon and toast on the stove. Went to the lake because I didn’t want to waste such a beautiful day indoors. _

Steve chuckled and quickly ate his breakfast and drank two glasses of orange juice. He headed back upstairs to grab a light blue henley and headed outside. The super soldier found himself stopping on the porch as he spotted a magnificent sight.

There was his wife sitting on a picnic blanket and his one year old son picking up some flowers and bringing it up to her. Her gorgeous laugh filled Steve’s ears and his heart soared at the sound of his son’s own laugh. The child was a carbon copy of Steve with the exception of his eyes and nose.

_ His wife’s nose _

_ Green eyes _

Young James spotted his father and clapped his hands. “Daddy!” The smaller blonde was running (more like fumbling) towards his father.

Steve chuckled and it took a few long strides before he scooped James into his arms, earning a giggle from the little one. “Hey champ, how are ya?”

“Flowers!” He held out a daisy in front of Steve’s face.

The larger blonde leaned in and took a sniff of the flower. “Smells good, gonna give it mom?”   
James nodded and insisted his father put him down. Steve chuckled again as James headed over to Natasha. His heart soared as the redhead lifted him up and rubbed her nose against his own. 

“Hey soldier,” her own emerald eyes lighting up as he took a seat next to her on the picnic basket. “Get enough sleep?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake me up.”

“Well, your son insisted on having a picnic today, right James?” She stroked her son’s blonde hair and then kissed him.

“Picnic, picnic!” James giggled and then went over to the wicker basket. He pulled out an apple and handed it over to Steve. “Daddy cut apple in bunnies, please?”

“Sure thing sport.” Steve had looked up into cutting apples into bunnies when Natasha was pregnant with James, and then it became a thing for James as it was the only way he would eat them. 

James squealed in happiness as Steve handed him a sliced apple shaped into a bunny. He watched their son run off with the sliced apple. Natasha smiled as the smaller blonde was nibbling on his treat while picking up flowers with his free hand. Natasha laughed as Steve pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. His beard tickling her skin.

“Steve,” the redhead giggled as he laid butterfly kisses.

“I just wanna kiss my wife,” his blue eyes shining mischievously. 

“Come here soldier.”

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned, leaning over he gave his wife a loving kiss. 

“Mommy, mommy, look more flowers.” Steve chuckled against her lips as their son climbed into her lap and shoved some flowers into her face. “Oh James these are lovely.”

After James had finished eating his apples, Natasha lifted him up and walked over to the lake. Steve felt his heart soar at the sight. The sun shining down on the two most important people in his life. He was thankful that Natasha had come back to him after returning the Soul Stone. The blonde nearly lost fate of never seeing her again, but he took the chance and  _ hoped _ she would come back, and she did.

*****

_ “Steve?” _

_ The super soldier ran up to her and held her against his chest. His body shaking as tears fell down his face. Natasha cupped his cheeks and gently pushed back a strand of hair. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “We won Nat, we won.” _

_ “So it’s over?” _

_ He nodded, “The war is finally over.” He saw the hesitation in her eyes. “Natasha what’s wrong?” _

_ “Will you go back home?” _

_ His heart stopped and his body froze. _

_ Where was home? _

_ Was it back in the 40s? _

_ Or in 2023? _

_ “Home is wherever you are,” he gave her his boyish smile. _

_ Natasha smiled back, and Steve wanted to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. _

*****

“You seem deep in thought, care to share with the class?” Natasha smirked at him while James played with her hair.

“I’m just happy to be home,” he smiled at her as he got up. “How long till we got before everyone comes over?”

“Four hours at most, although Barnes and Wilson should be here in a couple of hours. And Clint says that he and the family should be arriving in an hour to help set up the barbecue.”

Steve watched Natasha carry James into the house and he put away the picnic blanket. Getting up he looked at his surroundings and found himself looking at the scenery before him. A small smile fell upon his lips as he remembered what Natasha had said to him back in Sokovia.

“Well Nat, you were right. Where else am I gonna get a view like this.” Steve headed inside the house and happiness filled his heart. 

_ The war was over _

_ And he was finally home _


End file.
